


confessing your feelings (and other activities)

by pastisregret



Series: tumblr shorts [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: marinette gets the courage to confess to adrien. things move on from there.





	confessing your feelings (and other activities)

**Author's Note:**

> this amazing video was created by vicky danko, and the group chat collectively agreed it needed to get written out. please, do yourself a favor and watch it. https://www.artstation.com/artwork/1n3NA3

Marinette nearly died when Adrien first asked her to hang out with her in the park after school. He had some time to spare, he told her, time that he wanted to spend outside before lessons and homework kept him trapped in his house for the rest of the day.

Time, that he wanted to spend with _her_.

It hadn’t been a surprise that she yes, and it hadn’t been a shock that Alya did everything in her power to get any and all things out of their way for the day. Keeping any nuisances away from the two, nearly forcing the class to remain silent, even going so far as inviting everyone to the ice-skating ring after school- everyone but Adrien and Marinette, of course.

They were alone, sitting on a park bench and nothing but bird chirps to fill the silence. Not that Marinette minded much. Silence was good. Silence gave her time to think. Silence gave her time to get the courage to go through with it.

Marinette rubbed her hands on her knees, feeling how clammy they got. She looked once over at him, Adrien smiling off at the scenery in front of them and scratching the side of his face, sunlight soaking into his skin and giving him a glow, as if he were some angel. And maybe he was. Maybe he was a blessing in disguise, but really, who could hide someone so perfect?

Bracing herself, Marinette turned her gaze away, looking at the sunset. In less time than it took to take a breath, she could get it over with. In less time it took to close her eyes, everything bottled up in her heart could be released. In less time than it took to process what would happen next, she spoke.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Adrien looked over at her, blinked. “You mean as friends?” he asked, slow and wondering what she meant.

“No,” Marinette starts, turning to him, “I mean for _real_. ‘Cause you’re like… the coolest person I ever met! And-and you don’t even have to _try_ , you know?”

Adrien took in her words, brow furrowed. She… _loved_ him. Glancing up at Marinette, he reached over to put a hand over hers. Watching as she turned her gaze back to him, eyes wide and ready for what he had to say, he squeezed.

“I try really hard actually,” Adrien finally says, laughing at the end of his sentence. She smiles, then keeps her eyes trained on him, wondering what’d happen next.

Suddenly, he’s in front of her face, only inches away. Another moment, and he’s kissed her. Marinette’s eyes go wide before they finally fall shut, before she finally melts into him.

Before they finally blend into each other, sunlight bathing them both.


End file.
